


Body Politics

by Santus, shchorssssymatas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchorssssymatas/pseuds/shchorssssymatas
Summary: Однажды Нагиса и Хиёри поменялись телами, потому что дураки. А Джун с Ибарой так и не поняли, почему с ними возятся.





	Body Politics

— …ии-сан! Охии-сан!

Последнее, что помнит Нагиса (помимо, конечно же, сводящей с ума судороги и такого сладкого томления внизу живота, а ещё шёпота на самое ухо и пробирающих до костей мурашек) — ужасную боль. Помнит, с какой силой впивается ногтями в напряжённое худое бедро, а язык приходится прикусить — хочется кричать.

Помнит, что их постель пахнет совсем иначе.

— Охии-сан, ты что, помер, что ли?

Мягкие шлепки по щекам приводят в чувство, но Нагиса продолжает лежать с закрытыми глазами, перебирая пальцами по смятой остывающей простыне.

Голос Джуна? Разве он не с Хиёри-куном? Они вчетвером должны встретиться лишь завтра в студии… или уже сегодня? А сколько времени? Ох, наверное, Нагиса снова выпал из реальности.

— Охии-сан! — Джун требовательно встряхивает за плечо. И голос его звучит тревожнее.

Глаза Нагисе приходится открыть. Сесть на постели оказывается немного сложнее, но он справляется. Только голова безвольно мотается на шее, он прижимает ладонь ко лбу — болит ужасно. Шевелит пальцами, растопыривает и пытается зачесать чёлку назад. Но та кончается раньше, чем доводит до затылка. А потом и вовсе хватается за пустоту.

Короткие волосы?

— Напугал до чёртиков, Охии-сан! — Джун дуется и шипит, подползает ближе, заглядывает в лицо. Потом усмехается: — Было так хорошо, что аж отрубился?

Нагиса глядит вниз, немного медлит перед тем, как натянуть на себя край одеяла — не то чтоб ему было крайне неловко сидеть с голой задницей перед Джуном, но…

— …ты что, стесняешься?

Нагиса поднимает на Джуна взгляд, с трудом разлепляет искусанные (кто бы мог подумать) губы:

— Джун, что я здесь делаю? — произносит чужим голосом.

Голосом Хиёри.

 

Глаза продрать невозможно, голова как чугунная, Хиёри с трудом поворачивает её на подушке — он лежит на животе — и глубоко вздыхает. Пытается перевернуться, но лишь слабо дёргает рукой.

Что-то он не припомнит, чтобы после Джун-куна ему хоть раз было настолько не очень.

Интересно, где Джун-кун?

Хиёри приоткрывает один глаз — едва-едва, тут же жмурится, потому что яркий свет почти болезненный.

Вдох-выдох, надо вставать.

Хиёри кое-как приподнимается на локтях, цепляется взглядом за ненакрашенные ногти на руках.

С этого момента начинает возникать слишком много вопросов, потому что за маникюр были отданы слишком реальные деньги, чтобы он оказался сном.

Хиёри хочет перевалиться на спину, но вместо этого падает и бьётся затылком об пол. Кровать всегда была такой узкой, что ли? Лохматая коса соскальзывает с плеча, Хиёри со стоном хватается за голову, запускает пальцы в длинные волосы и хочет свернуться на полу и захныкать, а потом ещё раз повторяет про себя: «длинные волосы».

Перестаёт копошиться на полу. Ухватившись за край кровати, с усилием приводит себя в сидячее положение, заводит руку назад и укладывает косу обратно на плечо.

Становится даже не то что страшно, скорее непонятно: комната не его, волосы на плече как у Нагиса-куна, ладонь не просто шире и грубее, чем у него, а… а как у Нагиса-куна.

Хиёри прочищает горло и тихо-тихо зовёт:

— Джун-кун?

Замолкает, потому что голос тоже как у Нагиса-куна.

Из ванной выглядывает Ибара-кун, ахает, спешит к нему. На нём одна только рубашка, большая ему по размеру — точно такая же есть у Нагиса-куна (это она и есть).

Ибара приседает рядом, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза:

— Ваше Превосходительство, почему вы упали? Вам нехорошо? — Он смахивает с его лица волосы, прижимается ко лбу губами, отстраняется с негромким чмоком. — Как себя чувствуете? Ночью вы так резко заснули, я подумал, вы переутомились. Вам плохо? Сейчас не сильно ушиблись?

Хиёри неуверенно качает головой. Ибара поднимается и тянет его за собой за локоть.

— Вернитесь пока в кровать, а я принесу одежду, — говорит он и вдруг смотрит на Хиёри так пристально и внимательно, словно чувствует, что перед ним ни разу не Его Превосходительство.

Хиёри на пробу тянет руку, чтобы заправить за ухо прядь его волос, скользнуть на шею и притянуть к себе ближе. Взгляд Ибары смягчается, он приоткрывает растянувшиеся в улыбке губы.

Хиёри утыкает его в своё плечо и смотрит в угол потолка.

Как сказал бы Джун-кун: «Какого хрена происходит?»

 

***

— Вы это сейчас серьёзно?

Нагиса кивает, поправляет кудрявую чёлку — Хиёри-куну правда удобно с такой? Мешает ведь.

— Мы тут не шутки шутим, Джун-кун! — Хиёри аж подпрыгивает на диване, недовольно морщится, а Нагиса с удивлением наблюдает за эмоциональностью собственного лица.

Джун захлопывает рот, Ибара жмурится, снимает очки и трёт переносицу. Он молчал почти всё время, что они вчетвером сидели здесь, в номере гостиницы, предоставленной студией. Кажется, съёмки начнутся часов через шесть. Ну, время есть.

— Охии-сан, а как вы… То есть, Наги-сенпай… — Джун запинается и взгляд его мечется между сидящими напротив сенпаями. — Так, ладно, к чёрту. Как давно вы, ну, оказались друг в… друге? — Краснеет до кончиков ушей.

Хиёри усмехается — лицу Нагисы такая усмешка очень идёт.

— С утра. Верно, Нагиса-кун?

«Нагиса-кун», озвученное голосом Нагиса-куна, это, конечно, тот ещё цирк.

Нагиса кивает, сдувает с носа прядь волос. Хиёри цокает языком и нетерпеливо заправляет тому кудри за ухо. Аккуратная густая коса у него через правое плечо,  чёлка зачёсана на один бок, а жеманная манера поведения заставляла Нагису в чужом теле тщательнее следить за осанкой и не кусать губы.

Те и без того болели. От усиленной работы, видать.

Ибара в его сторону старался не смотреть. Вообще в пол смотрел.

— Понять бы причину, по которой это произошло, — вздыхает Хиёри, придирчиво смахивая с плеча своего тела невидимые пылинки. Нагиса не очень уютно ёжится.

Видеть Хиёри таким молчаливым очень необычно.

И немного страшновато.

— Такие штуки просто так не происходят, — будто бы со знанием дела говорит Джун. — Что-то должно было стать отправной точкой. У кого какие предположения?

— Переборщили с обменом биологического материала до такой степени, что случайно передали друг другу собственные души? — ехидно отвечает Хиёри, и Нагиса неожиданно говорит:

— Мы поссорились накануне.

Почему-то повисает молчание.

— Охии-сан, вы с Наги-сенпаем ссориться умеете?

Хиёри фыркает и откидывается на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди:

— Нагиса-кун дурак, — заявляет он.

С лицом этого самого Нагиса-куна звучит самокритично и в достаточной степень иронично.

Сам же Нагиса опускает плечи.

— Хиёри-кун, ты обиделся из-за какой-то ерунды…

— Ерунды!

— Сейчас не об этом! — резко перебивает их Джун и с неожиданно угрожающим видом поворачивается к Нагисе, потом, вспомнив, что Нагиса не Нагиса, поворачивается к Хиёри, тут же робея перед обликом сенпая и расслабляя руку, которой хотел, было, вцепиться в его локоть, и негромко продолжает: — Охии-сан… ты вчера был таким агрессивным, потому что поссорился с Наги-сенпаем? Я тебе что, рубашка?

Очевидно, Джун-кун.

— Джун, — подаёт голос Ибара. — Речь о другом. Они поссорились, но ведь телами поменялись не в тот же момент. Чем занимался Его Превосходительство вечером я… я знаю, поэтому хочу задать Его Высочеству вопрос: чем вы занимались вчерашним вечером?

— О, Ибара-кун! — восклицает Хиёри и щурит медные глаза. Жуткое зрелище. — А разве не ясно, что мы с Джун-куном занимались тем же, чем и ты с, — Хиёри облизывает губы, прежде чем отчеканить по слогам: — Е-го-пре-вос-хо-ди-тель-ством?

Снова неловкое молчание. Щёки у Ибары пунцовеют.

— Фанатки бы умерли на месте, увидев Нагису Рана таким, — негромко замечает Джун и вдруг говорит: — Охии-сан отрубился сразу после того, как к… — Прикусывает себе язык.

— Нагиса-кун тоже, Ибара-кун? — вкрадчиво уточняет Хиёри.

У Ибары горят кончики ушей.

— Да, — отвечает за него Нагиса.

— Вот и хорошо, вот и выяснили. И что дальше? Есть идеи, как нам обменяться обратно? Или, с учётом выяснения подобных нюансов, вы предлагаете нам повторить тот же опыт и заняться…

— Хиёри-кун, ты так грубо говоришь. Пожалуйста, не ревнуй меня к Ибаре. Я тебя тоже очень люблю и мне жаль, что вчера так вышло…

— Я не ревную, я…

— Ваше Высочество, не упрямьтесь, — перебивает Ибара. Голос ровный, рука, которой он поправляет очки, мелко подрагивает. — Вы спросили об идеях, как вам обменяться обратно. Если вы поссорились, может, стоит попробовать помириться, а не раздувать конфликт? — Он вздыхает и вновь смотрит на часы. — У нас сегодня выступление, отказаться от которого так просто не удастся. Если мы сейчас не найдём способ решить проблему, вам надо немедленно переучивать партии друг друга. Мы ведь не можем просто так всё изменить, верно?

Нагиса поворачивается к Хиёри, тот поворачивается к нему тоже.

— Хиёри-кун, мне правда очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, Нагиса-кун.

— Охии-сан! — шипит Джун-кун. — Ты с таким же лицом обещаешь мне, что следующий магазин тряпок точно последний! Гонишь, как дышишь, а дышишь ты постоянно, и ни хрена тебе не жаль! Давай честнее! Смотри, ты расстроил Наги-сенпая своей неискренностью. Доволен, добился, чего хотел?

Хиёри лишь с трепетом прижимает руки к груди, нежно глядя на Нагису:

— Я такой красивый, даже когда грустный! Ой, Нагиса-кун, нет, лучше не грусти, моему лицу больше улыбка идёт.

— Я тебе щас тресну, Охии-сан, — угрожающе шепчет Джун, чуть подавшись вперёд. — Если всё дело и правда в вашей ссоре, то я уверен, ты стал её первопричиной.

— Между прочим! — Хиёри упреждающе вскидывает палец и воротит от Нагисы нос, впиваясь в Джуна взглядом. Тот ёжится. — Ничего подобного! Просто Нагиса-кун дурак, сам виноват, нечего было меня расстраивать.

Джун закатывает глаза и поднимает руки над головой, сдаваясь. Ибара просто вздыхает и хочет сдохнуть. Ему, видать, тяжко пришлось этим утром. Всё-таки ни с кем он не ведёт себя так, как наедине с Его Превосходительством. А когда тот тоскливо ноет над ухом, говоря затем, мол, так и так, представь себе, я не Нагиса-кун, сдохнуть и правда хочется.

Но сначала сжечь себя вместе с чужой рубашкой.

Джун прижимается к нему плечом, недовольно скрещивает руки на груди, бухтит под нос: «Достали оба», — слушая тихую ворчливую перепалку на диване напротив.

— У меня предложение. — Ибара тянется за лежащим на журнальном столике планшетом, шустро пробегается по экрану. — Времени всё меньше, так что предлагаю вам обоим прямо сейчас начать репетировать наш номер и интервью. Часть вопросов уже утверждена и ответы готовы, а вот… — он интригующе смолкает, постукивает указательным пальцем по подбородку. — А вот с вопросами от фанатов будет сложнее.

— И это прямой эфир, хочу напомнить, — вклинивается Джун.

— И спросить могут о чём угодно. Даже строгая цензура не спасёт.

Хиёри с Нагисой, одновременно смолкнув, так же тяжко вздыхают и откидываются на спинку дивана. Джун с Ибарой захлопывают рты.

— Хиёри-кун, нам надо постараться.

— Ага. Но мы же профессионалы и со всем справимся, верно?

— Верно.

— Значит, всё получится.

— Что ж, — Ибара усилием отводит от них взгляд, утыкается носом в планшет. — Тогда предлагаю начать.

Ну, они и начали. Прямо в гостиничном номере. С того, что перепутали кохаев во время танца, а потом столкнулись.

— Не туда, Охи… Наги-сенпай.

— Ваше Высочество, в другую сторону.

Вообще-то хотелось взвыть от безысходности примерно всем, но Нагиса только молча кивнул, не прерываясь, а Хиёри нахмурил светлые брови, перехватил Ибару за запястье и притянул, куда и следовало. Тот цветом лица сравнялся с волосами.

С пением проблем было поменьше, но на распевку ушло времени куда больше, чем планировалось.

— Непривычно… — Нагиса в задумчивости облизывает губы.

— Нет, ну, надо же, как я эротично выгляжу, когда потный.

— Заткнись бога ради, Охии-сан.

— У Хиёри-куна голос выше, а я не беру высокие ноты, — поясняет Нагиса, пробегаясь взглядом по распечатанной Ибарой партитуре. — Я привык, что… У меня возникали сложности с его партиями, когда я был… в своём теле. Пел в своей тональности обычно.

— Ого! Нагиса-кун, ты что, исполнял наши песни?

— Конечно, — кивает. — Мы не только ваши исполняли.

— «Мы»?

Ибара ёжится под непривычным для Его Превосходительства взглядом.

— Охии-сан, а ты как? Проблем нет?

Хиёри пожимает плечами, нервно перекидывает косу за спину. Он хотел поворчать, вообще-то, что такая копна волос, в жизни бы не подумал, — тяжёлая! Но момента подходящего не находилось всё. А ещё чёлка слишком длинная и лезла в лицо. И вообще его раздражал даже воздух. Правда, когда он вспоминал, что это чужое… нет, не так. Что это тело Нагиса-куна, ничего, кроме глупой улыбки, на его лице не появлялось.

Чёрт, надо было подольше в ванной поторчать, поисследовать всякое.

…хорошо, что они мысли друг друга читать не начали.

— Мы со всем справимся, Джун-кун. Мы же профессионалы, — повторяет Хиёри.

— Конечно, — кивает Нагиса, откладывая бумаги в сторону. — Давайте ещё раз.

 

***

— Боже, боже, боже… — Хиёри оглаживает плечи, пробегает пальцами по груди. — Боже…

Хихикает и оттягивает край штанов, заглядывая.

— Хиёри-кун! — возмущённо восклицает Нагиса, краснея пятнами.

Джун быстро отворачивается и пытается дышать глубже. Смущённый Охии-сан — это уже чересчур для его слабого сердца.

— Ой, Нагиса-кун, брось. Чем ты меня тут удивить можешь?

— Я не уверен, Хиёри-кун, но ты уже пять минут ощупываешь тело. Возможно, чем-то могу.

Ибара успевает прикрыться ладонью, чтобы замаскировать смешок под чих.

— Ваше Высочество, поторопитесь одеться, пожалуйста, скоро придут визажисты, а нам надо успеть ещё раз прогнать сценарий.

Хиёри горестно вздыхает и застёгивает рубашку, прежде чем заправить в брюки. Поправить их, предварительно проведя руками по внутренней стороне бёдер, разумеется, не забывает.

Когда до начала съёмок остаётся чуть меньше получаса, Джун с Ибарой уходят обговорить пару деталей с ведущими. Нагису Хиёри находит за кулисами — тот робко выглядывает, наблюдая за постепенно заполняющимся залом; за тем, как над головами зрителей расправляются плакаты с крупными названиями их юнитов, фотографиями и кричащими надписями и просьбами жениться.

Хиёри хрустит костяшками, потирает ладони, а потом хватает Нагису за бока (до чего у него всё-таки замечательная талия, а он всё волнуется, что набирает в весе!).

Нагиса вздрагивает, оборачивается, успокаивается и расслабляется.

— Хиёри-кун…

— Нагиса-кун, — вздыхает Хиёри, обнимая его за плечи. — Извини, это, должно быть, правда моя вина. Просто, знаешь, я очень по тебе соскучился, и ещё когда ты сказал, что хочешь со мной посоветоваться, я с особым нетерпением ждал, когда мы увидимся. Но потом ты сказал, что хочешь сделать Ибара-куну подарок и не знаешь, какой, и я как-то… — Он опускает взгляд, а там и утыкается лбом ему в грудь. — Я честно хотел тебе помочь, но в то же время мне захотелось оказаться на месте Ибара-куна, наверное…

Нагиса задумчиво кивает.

— Нагиса-кун?..

— Извини, Хиёри-кун, я тоже некрасиво поступил со своей стороны, не подумав о твоих чувствах, но… думаешь, здесь есть связь?

— В смысле?

— Ну, ты сказал, что хочешь оказаться на месте Ибары, но телами-то обменялись мы с тобой…

— Ваше Превосходительство, Ваше Высочество, подойдите сюда, пожалуйста. До начала осталось не так много.

Хиёри отпускает Нагису и щипает его за щёку.

— Нагиса-кун, улыбайся, улыбайся! Ты ведь понимаешь, что блистательный Хиёри Томоэ, как настоящий профессионал, не должен тревожить своих драгоценных фанатов плохой погодкой?

— Ваше Высочество, вы тоже, в свою очередь, постарайтесь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица. Нет, не мрачное, вы так всех распугаете и испортите имидж Его Превосходительства. Серьёзное.

— У Нагиса-куна именно такое лицо всегда!

— …Охии-сан, ты снова огорчаешь Наги-сенпая.

— Всё в порядке, Джун. Он прав.

— Вовсе нет, Наги-сенпай.

— …а со мной так не нежничаешь, Джун-кун.

— Нежничал бы, веди ты себя так же скромно, как Наги-сенпай.

— Джун-кун, я тоже твой сенпай!..

Ибара мученически вздыхает. Ему остаётся разве что молиться, чтобы запись прошла нормально.

И до определённого момента она действительно проходит нормально.

Они даже ни разу не ошибаются во время выступления. И прекрасно отвечают на оговорённые вопросы. Хиёри стреляет глазами в камеру. Джун периодически касается руки Нагисы, напоминая ему не забывать улыбаться. Нет, не просто улыбаться. Кокетливо улыбаться.

Потом право голоса переходит в небольшой зрительный зал, и одна из фанаток спрашивает:

— Вы активно продвигаетесь и как «Eden», и как его саб-юниты. Вопрос для Ран-сана и Томоэ-сана: к кохаю из противоположного юнита вы относитесь, как к коллеге, или стремитесь сблизиться с ним так же, как с партнёром по дуэту?

Хиёри с Нагисой обмениваются взглядами.

Это, наверное, самый худший вопрос, который им только могли сегодня задать — потому что сейчас им придётся соврать своим фанатам. Они не смогут ответить, что Ран-сан думает о Джун-куне и как Томоэ-сан относится к Ибара-куну. Их ответом будет максимум догадка об этих мыслях и отношении.

Первым принимает бой Хиёри.

Смягчив выражение лица, он поворачивается к Джуну и кладёт руку на его колено, склоняясь ближе.

— Мы довольно близки с Джун-куном, — говорит он. — Мы хорошо понимаем друг друга, даже если ничего не говорим. — Он ведёт ладонью вверх по бедру Джуна, в чьих глазах мелькает паника. — Поэтому я не раз задумывался о том, как сильно мы с ним похожи. Как, знаете, зеркальные отражения, Джун-кун действительно напоминает мне себя. И, несмотря на то, что Джун-кун на самом деле довольно робкий и стесняется обратиться ко мне, я всё равно стараюсь помогать ему по мере возможностей. И я всегда справляюсь у Хиёри-куна о самочувствии Джуна, когда мы разделены.

— Подтверждаю! — с энтузиазмом подхватывает Нагиса и звучит настолько убедительно, что в фальши его уличить невозможно. — Нагиса-кун действительно очень дорожит каждым из нас, а к кохаям и вовсе старается относиться, как к родным братьям или сыновьям. Когда мы готовимся к выступлению как «Eden», мне кажется, словно мы с Нагиса-куном супруги с двумя детьми, — он очаровательно смеётся, совершенно по-хиёритомоэвски, и обращает ласковый взгляд к Ибаре, который, кажется, не знает, как ему подать знак «остановитесь» (Нагиса, на самом деле, прекрасно улавливает, просто игнорирует). — Что до меня, то я очень люблю Ибара-куна. Он талантливый и способный мальчик, мне хотелось бы проводить с ним больше времени. Когда мы разделены работой, я очень по нему скучаю. Ибара-кун добрый, внимательный и заботливый с нами, его упорством остаётся только восхититься!

— Хиёри-кун, — весело говорит Хиёри, похлопывая Джуна по коленке. — Смотри, как бы Джун не начал ревновать.

— Я искренне дорожу ими обоими, — с умиротворённой улыбкой качает головой Нагиса. — Они очень стараются, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы они получили соответствующую поддержку за свои труды.

— Всё так. Как сенпай, я хочу заботиться о них, помогать и гарантировать, что они будут выступать на сцене, которую заслуживают.

— Конечно, друг к другу мы испытываем аналогичные чувства.

Нагиса ловит взгляд Хиёри и подмигивает. Тот улыбается:

— Совершенно верно. Друг без друга нас бы здесь не было.

Джун с Ибарой, с трудом справляясь со смущением, кивают, в то время как Хиёри чувствует, что его начинает мутить. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Нагису, тот смотрит на него в ответ, и обоим остаётся молиться, чтоб всё поскорее уже кончились.

О том, что следом их ожидает автограф-сессия, предпочитают не думать вовсе.

Когда Хиёри впивается в коленку Джуна ногтями, а моргать становится больно, ведущие выходят на передний план и прощаются со зрителями, благодарят. Следом звучит долгожданное:

— Снято, пускайте заставку, — от режиссёра, и все четверо, с трудом подавляя панику, подрываются скрыться за пределами площадки. Вслед им прилетает тревожное: «Автограф-сессия через полчаса, не опаздывайте, пожалуйста!».

— Охии-сан, не вздумай грохнуться тут, слышишь? — ворчит Джун, приобнимая тело Нагисы за талию и упорно утаскивая подальше. Желательно в дальнюю гримёрку — там их точно никто из персонала искать не будет. И она, кажется, открыта. — Но если хочешь, я с удовольствием протащу тебя по полу. — И нервно посмеивается.

Ибара за его спиной цокает языком, а затем, стоит им закрыть за собой дверь, Нагиса и Хиёри грузно оседают на пол.

— Надеюсь… Надеюсь, они быстро придут в себя. — Голос у Ибары дрожит. Джун по правую руку от него и смотрит на два тела у самых ног с выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице.

— В прошлый раз им потребовалась целая ночь.

Они переглядываются, кажется, вот-вот да взвоют в унисон.

— Охии-сан, у вас только полчаса… слышишь меня, тупой Охии-сан? — шепчет Джун, приседая рядом и за плечо переворачивая того на спину.

Ибара заботливо убирает с лица Нагисы посеревшие волосы.

 

***

— Это! Было! Потрясающе!

Хиёри вытягивается стрункой, перекидывает стройные ноги через подлокотник и колени Нагисы и хохочет. Джун тянется душевно шлёпнуть его по ляжке:

— Ни хрена подобного. Мы чуть не померли там, пока вы в сознание приходили.

— Ах, Джун-кун, ты переживал, да? Сильно? Ибара-кун, он сильно переживал?

Ибара молча кивает, Джун бросает на него злобный взгляд.

— Да, переживал. Потому что нас фанаты ждали.

— Чуть не расплакался, Ваше Высочество.

— Ибара!

— Ага! Джун-кун, иди сюда, я хочу тебя обнять! — Хиёри переворачивается на живот, угрожающе ползёт к Джуну по дивану. Тот вжимается в сидение, но Ибара с другого бока коварно тыкает под рёбра.

— Нагиса-кун, они такие прелестные, да?

Нагиса кивает, глядит на них поверх планшета и улыбается. У него, вообще-то, всё ещё руки дрожат, а у Хиёри наверняка голова раскалывается. Но вот тот распахивает объятия, чтоб обнять Джуна и Ибару за раз, и поочерёдно чмокает каждого в щёку. Потом, подумав, и укладывается к ним на колени.

— Как думаете, почему мы так быстро в себя пришли? — спрашивает Нагиса, ловя камерой планшета фокус на троице. Щёлкает затвор.

Хиёри пожимает плечами, тянется рукой, чтоб игриво поддеть съехавшие на кончик носа очки Ибары.

— Может, в тот раз сказалась ещё физическая усталость? — хихикает. — Ну, знаешь, это тяжкий труд — еб…

— Охии-сан, — ворчливо перебивает Джун, — а почему вы поссорились?

— Мне тоже интересно, — подаёт голос Ибара, забирая очки из рук Хиёри.

Хиёри молчит, поджимает губы, и Нагисе кажется, что если Хиёри продолжит упрямиться, они снова проснутся не там, где положено. А потому:

— Я хотел посоветоваться с ним насчёт подарка для тебя, Ибара.

— Прошу прощения?..

— Да, так и есть. — Хиёри вздыхает, сползает с коленей кохаев и усаживается рядом. — Нагиса-кун хотел отблагодарить тебя за работу, всё-таки, месяц нас ожидает насыщенный только благодаря тебе. А я…

— А ты, Охии-сан, снова заревновал?

— Ничего я не ревновал!

— Да кому ты лечишь. Каждый раз, когда Наги-сенпай говорит про Ибару, у тебя припекает в одном месте.

— Взял бы и остудил, Джун-кун. Знаешь ведь, что нужно поцеловать, когда болит.

— В голову я могу тебя хоть сейчас поцеловать. Хочешь, в лоб чмокну?

— Хочу. — Чеканит Хиёри, надув щёки и потянувшись за чмоком. Джун впечатывает ему в лоб ладонь, чтоб притормозил.

— Это… это же моя работа, вам не следовало так напрягаться, — Ибара нервно поправляет очки и опускает взгляд в телефон. Новостная лента пестрит скриншотами с их интервью и фотографиями с автограф-сессии. Нагиса и Хиёри там взъерошенные, но хотя бы не такие помятые, как в момент, когда пришли в сознание и будто заново учились на ногах стоять. Ибара с Джуном тогда на три пота изошли, а когда робко попробовали позвать каждого по имени, чуть душу не отдали.

— Нет, Нагиса-кун прав. — Хиёри опускает плечи, показательно трёт лоб. — Я… В общем, не стоило мне так реагировать. Просто я так по нему соскучился, а он с порога заладил «Ибара то, Ибара сё»!

Джун закатывает глаза, шепчет губами «детский, чёрт возьми, сад», а потом говорит:

— Короче, хорошо, что вы вернулись.

— Что, — Хиёри кокетливо льнёт к нему бедром, сцепляет пальцы на плече в замок и тянется к самому уху, — не будешь скучать по скромному и робкому мне?

— Глаза б мои вообще тебя не видели, Охии-сан. Ни в каком виде!

— Нагиса-кун, скажи ему!

Нагиса коротко усмехается, откладывает планшет и сползает с кресла вместе с колючим пледом. Усаживается на диван со стороны Ибары, подтягивает под себя ноги и прижимается к тому щекой.

— Завтра у нас выходной. Ибара, решай, как мы его проведём.

— Да. Так и быть, Ибара-кун. Я готов исполнить любой твой каприз, но только завтра.

— Вау, всегда бы ты был таким услужливым, Охии-сан.

— Хорошо, я подумаю. — Отзывается Ибара тихо и кивает.

На некоторое время все четверо смолкают, захваченные просмотром записи передачи, а потом Хиёри горестно вздыхает, привлекая к себе внимание. С тоской и слёзно заявляет:

— А меня Ибара никогда так не целовал, как сегодня утром.

— Ваше Высочество!

— Попросишь — поцелует, Хиёри-кун.

— Ваше Превосходительство!

— Проклятье, заткнитесь уже и дайте посмотреть… И вообще, Охии-сан, какого хрена лапал меня на камеру, а?

— Можно подумать, тебе впервой.

— Но не руками же Наги-сенпая!

— Тем более!

Джун бессильно стонет, а Нагиса фыркает от смеха в плечо Ибары.

Ну, день, вроде, неплохо прошёл. Да.


End file.
